Lucy (UnOffical The Lego Movie Prequel)
by PopSugarEmmetBrickowski
Summary: After an unexpected event happened one day after moving in to Bricksburg, Lucy have been through rough times with an abusive man mom had call him new husband. She would either stay with her mom with abusive man & with new best friend from school or go off on her new lifestyle as a trainning Master Builder. She will go through danger and learn about the Prophecy.


_**Author's notes: I'm definitely taking a break from The Lego Movie Vol. 2 because this one guest had ruined his/her chance to let me focus on College other than making him/her have patients and let me wait til I have finish my final Mid-term tests in December. Well anyways, I'm making a short prequel to The Lego Movie, kind of a remake of my very first fanfic. I felt bad canceling that prequel that day. Hopefully this one could be good as that one. I'm going to copy some of the parts of my old prequel I still have in mind for the past (its probably.. honestly my best words i could have ever done for what i know so far in my one year Fanfiction life here).. Maybe I will have most of the changes from how Emmet & Lucy actually met or... something like that. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _May 8th, 2005 ; 7:00am_

It was a beautiful day in the Lego world, the day that everyone is enjoying their lives without any danger. Some dangers were meant to happen like 9/11, but no other dangers happened. Young people write great 1980s music and sing them.. And others were doing their own thing in their city, Young children were playing in the meadow at the park, playing catch with their friends, and other stuff (like spending more time with their family and friends). Everyone is getting along with each other, even with the President (during election between democrat and republican). Between that, on the Octan news report- News reporters~ Diane Sawyer & Bob Woodruff, gave a special news report on this years election between Mr. George W. Bush & Will Business. both George and Business are up to be voted to be as the President from everyone of the Octan in the state of California.

So far.. George W. Bush has **40%** votes, and for Will Business- **60%** votes in total.

* * *

 _May 8th, 2005; 8:05am_

In Carlsbad, California, In a small regular house, an 14 year old figure has sleeping peacefully. Although, An alarm was forgoten to be set for 7:00am, so an brother had to come through the bedroom door loudly.

"Geminizzle!", brother figure called out after opening her door. "Wake up!"

Geminizzle gasped, she woke up like she had woken up from a nightmare. Her hair was messed up. Completely.

"You don't need to scared me like that, James! And.. you don't need to nickname me Geminizzle yet. We're not at school, and Heather is not around to ruin my life. Yet at least."

"I'm sorry.. Lucy. You didn't wake up one hour ago. We're supposed to keep packing everything up. The moving truck is gonna come soon." James said.

"Okay Okay! ..So, Can I at least do the everyday morning routine?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah of course, Lucy." James said.

He left, leaving her bedroom door open. A few moments passed, Lucy sighed.. she got up from her bed, fixed up her long, soft black hair piece (she put it on a pony tail, pink & blue streaks on her bans are on the side) and looked around at all of the Peace signs & Peace on Earth related posters, plus, many other 1980s posters hanged in her room. She had a lava lamp right by her alarm clock, within an peace necklace right on the clock.

"Good morning Peace," Lucy began. "Good morning home, sweet home.. not our home soon.. Morning door. Morning hallway. Good morning everything in the house."

She was in the hallway and stopped right by a shelf full of books, and pulled out the Instructions booklet.

 _*Instructions to fit in, have everybody like you and always be happy.*_

Lucy did step one, which was 'Breath'. She turned the page on the booklet.

"Step 2.." Lucy said.

 ** _Lucy's POV: I'm pretty sure everyone in the Universe has done step 2 one hour ago... Skip i guess.._**

"Step 3.. Exercise." Lucy said to herself.

She put the booklet aside and had herself in the push up position and done 20 push-ups in the living room.

"..18, 19 annnd 20. I'm so pumped to move out of here and never see Heather again." Lucy finishes the last push up and got up.

She grabbed the booklet and continued on with the steps.

4 steps later, Lucy had saved Step 8 for after eating breakfast. Mom figure serves breakfast to James and Lucy meanwhile mom just has croissants and milk.

"Mom, wanna watch TV while we eat?" James offered.

"Of course James, anything for my two cute little alligators." Mom said.

Mom, James and Lucy both smiles.

Mom turned on the tv and put on 'Mean Girls' movie.

 ***on tv***

"Oh god." -Cady

"You Dirty Little Liar!" -Janis

"I'm sorry, I can explain." -Cady

"Explain how you forgot to invite us to your party?" -Janis

"Janis, I cannot stop this car. I have a curfew." -Damian

"You know I Can't invite you. I had to pretend to be plastic." -Cady

"Hey, buddy, you're not pretending anymore. You're plastic. Cold, shiny, hard plastic." -Janis

*cuts off*

* * *

 _May 8th, 2005; 8:40am_

Ten minutes later, after breakfast, Lucy went in her room and open the closet door. The closet was almost as empty, but only an school uniform (White long sleeves with a long black tie, and an blue, short skirt) was just there, the rest of her clothes are inside of the home depot boxes. Yet she toke off her Pink Pjs and put on her school uniform anyways.

"After we move from here, I just don't feel like putting on my street clothes right now." Lucy said.

Right after, she had ten more empty boxes ready and packed everything else in her room. Soon as she toke down the Unicorn poster to put inside the box, then she spotted a old family picture, an picture of herself when she was eight years young, James when he was ten in a half, mom and decreased father where they're visiting The Old West for the first time. Lucy toke it down to look at the picture longer.

"I miss you dad.." Lucy said. "I really do. Mom, James and our unborn brother or sister missed you more as I do.. Dad, when my brother or sister is gonna be born soon, I want to name her Marie or David. Maybe David because of you dad."

Then-

"Oh sweet! You're here! I'll call my kids over here, just wait here." mom said in the background.

 **Lucy's POV: Who the heak is she talking to? :/**

"Lucy, James!" Mom called. "There's somebody I want you to meet!"

Lucy didn't know who mom wanted her and James to meet, but she put away the old family picture inside of her school bag and went to her anyways. James was already right by the couch, facing mom, but Lucy kind of stopped right by the end of the hallway.

 _ **James' POV: I'm not sure what's mom going to let us meet.. maybe that moving truck guy.**_

"So.. mum. Who are we meeting today?" Lucy asked.

"..Lucy.. James," Mom said. "..I want you to meet your new father."

A man figure entered right by mom. Lucy was already scanned him with her eyes, already disappointed.

 **Lucy POV: ..What? -_-**


End file.
